Ledger Legends Wiki
'LEDGER LEGENDS' Ledger Legends is an early access trading card game that’s inspired by Gwent, the card game from the Witcher series. It’s unique among TCG’s in that it’s cards are not handled by any central authority but by a smart contract on the Ethereum blockchain. This smart contract implements the new ERC721 standard for non-fungible tokens which was pioneered by CryptoKitties. The ERC721 standard is similar to the better known ERC20 standard but it’s for tokens that cannot be substituted for another. See the [[Getting Started|'Getting Started']] page for details on preparing to play the game! All resources on this wiki taken from https://ledgerlegends.com/ Join us on the DISCORD SERVER: [https://discord.gg/r9AHKsz https://discord.gg/r9AHKsz] 'Gameplay' Ledger legends is a turn-based card game. A player must win 2 of 3 rounds to be declared the victor of a match. A player is chosen at random to make the first play. Each player has a 20 card deck, and starts with 7 cards in their hand. You may play a single card each turn, or pass, at which point you may no longer play cards for the remainder of that round. When both players have passed, that round is over, and the player with the highest score wins. In the event of a tie score for a round, the player who passed first wins that round. NOTE: Cards are not replaced at the end of a round, so you must ration your cards strategically each round. Duel Field The Ledger Legends Duel field is partitioned into two sides, your side and the opponent's side. On each side there are two rows, the Defenders row and the Attackers row. Each row has a special card slot where effects can be played by either you or the opponent. Each Unit or Monster has an indicator letting your know which row they will be played in. Playing a card in a row will add its power your score. On the right side of the dueling field, you will see a log of the last few cards played during the match. The top row of cards is your Hand. Each turn you will select a card from your hand and then click "PLAY CARD" (or PASS if you no longer to wish to play cards this round). In the example board to the left, we can see that this is the first round since neither player has a win (as indicated by the unfilled circles under each players deck count. Your opponent has played the first card (a 50 power StormTrooper on their attack row). That card shows up under the "Last Cards Played" field. Since they played a card it is now your turn. In the current meta, it's recommend to play a weak UNIT for your first card, so I would recommend playing the Security Gaurd (a 30 power defender). It might also be worth playing Charm instead, which would steal their StormTrooper. This would be a 100 power swing in your favor, but I personally like to save that card to potentially steal a 60 power or better UNIT. Now note that you would be losing this round after the Security Gaurd play (30-50), but you have plenty of turns to make that up if you feel it's the correct strategy. Card Types Units Units are the basic attackers and defenders. They tend to not have abilities (though this may change in the future). Each unit has an A or D indicating which row it is played in. It will also have a Power stat which will be added to your score when it is played. Monsters Monsters are much stronger attackers and defenders, but you can only have a single Monster within your deck. They will likely have high stats or strong abilities. Each Monster has an A or D indicating which row it is played in. It will also have a Power stat which will be added to your score when it is played. Effects Effects are cards that are played to either your Attack/Defense Effect slots, or your opponent's. Cards like Trumpet and War Drums will buff your Units, while cards like Fog and Hail Storm will weaken your opponent's. You can only have 1 card in each of the 4 slots on the field and they get stacked for the duration of a round. If an effect is in 1 of those slots and a new effect is played, the new effect stacks on top of the previous effects. Destroying the top effect would reveal the next effect in the stack (if any exist). Effects continue to work until destroyed or the end of a round, unless otherwise specified. Spells Spells are single use cards which offer a variety of interesting effects. They immediately go to the graveyard once used, unless otherwise specified. Category:Browse